


The Last Time

by Ichi_368



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Comfort, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Romantic Fluff, Toxic Relationship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, death and overdose
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichi_368/pseuds/Ichi_368
Summary: Empat tahun adalah waktu bagi Seungwoo untuk meyakinkan Seungsik. Sementara bagi Seungsik, empat tahun menjadi waktu baginya untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan lagi.“Sekali lagi dan setelah itu aku janji, itu yang terakhir,” ucap Seungwoo hari itu.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
> Death and overdose  
> Toxic relationship

Mereka bilang, lebih baik memutuskan sebuah hubungan yang jelas-jelas tidak menguntungkanmu. Tapi menurut Seungsik, tidak ada yang namanya putus baik-baik dengan perasaan lega 100%. Baginya, perpisahan apapun itu pasti akan terasa menyakitkan meski di sisi lain, akhirnya ia akan keluar dari lingkaran setan ini. Dan itulah yang ia alami sekarang.

_Ia tahu dirinya tidak bisa menjadi Kang Seungsik yang seperti ini selamanya._

“Ngga, aku udah ngga ngerasa kamu masih mencintai atau menyukaiku. Rasanya, cuma aku yang bertahan di sini,” katanya pada suatu malam di sebuah bar tempat ia memutuskan kekasihnya.

“Seungsik, maaf. Aku ngga akan―”

Seungsik menggeleng lalu berkata, “Udah cukup. Aku bakal tutup mulut kalau itu mau kamu. Tapi aku udah ngga bisa ngelanjutin hubungan ini lagi. Aku… Aku capek terus disalahkan kayak gini,” katanya nyaris seperti bisikan.

“Ngga. Seungsik. Dengerin aku dulu. Aku janji―”

“Aku harus bilang berapa kali lagi?” potong Seungsik. “Aku capek cuma jadi pelampiasan emosimu. Aku udah coba ngertiin tapi kamu―” Seungsik berhenti. Tanpa ia sadari ia memegang pergelangan tangannya tempat luka cengkraman kekasihnya dua hari yang lalu. Ia hampir saja kelepasan bicara. Ia tahu baik ia atau kekasihnya sama-sama dalam masa sulit saat ini dan sayangnya hanya ia yang cukup mengerti situasi ini.

Seungsik mengehela napas lalu melanjutkan. “Kamu butuh fokus sama diri kamu sendiri sebelum sama yang lain, sebelum sama _aku_ ,” lanjutnya mencoba tenang. “ _Find people you love and who can love you. And so do I_.”

“Seungsik…”

“ _This is a good bye_ ,” kata Seungsik lalu tersenyum lembut. “Aku pindah ke Seoul besok. _Looking for a better life, a better job_. Aku harap kamu juga bisa cari apa yang kamu mau,” katanya.

Setelah itu, yang tersisa adalah sebuah penyesalan.

Seungsik tidak akan pernah mengira kalau kepergiannya membawa dampak sebesar itu bagi hidup kekasihnya. Dia overdosis dan ditemukan di apartemennya hanya seminggu setelah kepergiannya.

_Apa aku terlalu gegabah? Apa aku harusnya menemaninya? Apa harusnya aku bisa mengubahnya?_

_Apa dia jadi seperti ini karena aku?_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, di depan abu milik mantan kekasihnya, Seungsik kembali menangis.

Bagaimana pun juga, mereka pernah bahagia.

* * *

“Dingin banget!”

“Astaga, Seungwoo _hyung_! Saljunya kemana-mana!”

Seungsik buru-buru berdiri dan membersihkan salju dari kepala Seungwoo. Ia menepuk-tepuk pelan kepalanya, begitu juga dengan bahu dan punggungnya. “Disuruh bawa payung ngeyel banget ngga mau bawa!” protesnya.

Seungwoo hanya bisa cengar-cengir mendengar omelan rekan kerjanya ini. “Iyaaaaaa. Siaaaap Kang Seungsiiiiik. Besok payungnya dibawa,” kata Seungwoo asal-asalan yang membuat pemuda yang lebih muda tertawa. “Sik?” panggilnya.

“Hm?”

“Dingin.”

Wajah Seungsik memerah.“Terus?” tanyanya masa bodoh.

“Peluk?” kata Seungwoo sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

“Dih! Ogah!” balas Seungsik cepat.

“Seungsiiiik. Kang Seungsik. Kang daeng daeng…” kata Seungwoo lagi dengan nada manja.

“Kak… Habis ini kita _briefing_ terus _on air_! Ngga lucu kalau ada yang liat!” desis Seungsik.

“Berarti kalau ngga ada yang liat mau?” goda Seungwoo yang langsung dibalas dengan pukulan di lengannya. Ia tertawa puas melihat temannya ini salah tingkah.

“Berhenti ngga ketawanya!”

“Lucu liat kamu kayak gini,” balas Seungwoo sambil tersenyum lebar. “ _I just wanna cuddle you. Can’t I_?” tanyanya lagi.

Seungsik menghela napas lalu memeluknya tanpa berkata apapun. Seungwoo cukup kaget melihat reaksi ini. Biasanya Seungsik paling ogah kalau ia goda seperti ini. Maka ia hanya diam dan membalas pelukannya. Ia bahkan menepuk-tepuk kepala Seungsik pelan dan mengusap-usap punggungnya dan itu membuat Seungsik mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Seungwoo.

Seungwoo yang bingung langsung bertanya, “Sik?”

“ _Please, don’t ask anything_. Bentar aja,” bisik Seungsik nyaris tidak terdengar.

Pemuda Han itu menelan ludah. Ia yakin telinganya pasti sudah memerah sekarang. Kalau saja, _kalau saja_ mereka sedang tidak ada di studio saat ini atau sadar bagaimana status mereka, ia pasti sudah menghujani kepala pemuda di pelukannya ini dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan sambil mengatakan apapun yang bisa menanangkannya.

Tapi Seungwoo tahu, pelukannya saat ini berarti lebih dari apapun bagi Seungsik.

“ _It’s okay. I'm understand_ , Sik,” bisik Seungwoo.

Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun dan Seungsik belum dapat melupakannya. Sudah selama itu pula, Seungwoo tidak berhasil mendapatkan hati pemuda ini.

_"Maaf. Tapi ada orang yang ngga bisa aku lupain,"_ katanya sambil tersenyum. Tapi Seungwoo tahu, orang ini lebih dari itu.

_Kalau gitu_ _kasih tahu aku harus gimana._

Seungwoo ingin sekali berteriak seperti itu. Namun dengan Seungsik, semuanya jadi berbeda. Ada sisi lain yang selalu ia tutupi dengan senyum lebarnya di hadapan semua orang, termasuk Seungwoo.

Tiga kali ia mencoba untuk menembus sisi itu, tiga kali pula ia terus mendapat penolakan. Dan Seungsik tampaknya sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membiarkan orang lain masuk ke dalam sisi itu.

Teman, rekan kerja, _kakak_ , sepertinya Seungwoo harus puas hanya dengan status itu.

" _Don't worry. I'm here with you,_ " bisik Seungwoo.

* * *

"Sik... Gimana bilangnya ya... Aku... Hhhh!"

"Seungwoo _hyung_?"

Seungwoo menghela napas sementara pemuda di hadapannya hanya menatapnya bingung karena ia memang tidak mengerti situasi apa yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini. Seungsik tidak mengerti, dua hari yang lalu tiba-tiba saja Seungwoo mengajaknya untuk _jalan-jalan_ bukan pada akhir pekan atau sepulangnya mereka siaran. Dan Seungwoo _demi Tuhan_ tidak menerima penolakan apapun (meski ia sendiri memiliki banyak waktu luang hari itu). Seungwoo sejak awal juga mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia ditemui jam berapapun asal hari itu.

Dan Seungsik, tentu saja tidak sampai hati jika mereka harus bertemu pada malam hari.

Maka, ia memutuskan untuk menemuinya saat makan malam.

Saat itu, keduanya duduk di sebuah restoran yang―entah kapan―dipesan Seungwoo. Seungsik yang _clueless_ dan berpakaian seadanya (sweater berwarna pastel yang membuat Seungwoo terus menatapnya karena ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan) menatap temannya yang terlihat kesusahan untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

“Oh, iya! Ini,” Seungsik mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang tampak sedikit mengkilap dengan pita di atasnya. “Hyorin minta ditemenin buat bikin coklat. Terus Chan di apart juga ikutan. Jadi yah… ini buat _hyung_ …? Gimana ya, makasih buat setengah tahun ini jadi _partner_ siaranku sampai bantu aku buat cari apartemen yang bagus juga, yang mau ngeluangin waktu buat keliling Seoul sama aku. Makasih ya, _hyung_. Maaf aku cuma bisa kasih ini…” katanya dengan suara yang makin kecil.

Mulut Seungwoo sedikit terbuka melihat kotak kecil berisi _truffle_. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun atau berusaha untuk menerima kotak itu dari tangan Seungsik.

Seungsik yang melihat ini menggigit bibirnya. “Ehm… kalau ngga suka, ngga usah diterima kok. Lagian aku cuma sok ngide―”

“Sik, aku suka.”

Mata Seungsik mengerjap bingung. “Iya?”

“Aku suka coklatnya,” kata Seungwoo lalu dengan cepat mengambil coklat itu dari tangan Seungsik. Telinganya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

Yang lebih muda makin memperparahnya dengan memberinya senyuman hangat. “Dimakan ya! Jangan dibuang.”

“Sik?”

“Iya?”

Seungwoo menarik napas. _Ia tahu dirinya tidak bisa menjadi Han Seungwoo yang seperti ini selamanya._

Maka ia menatap dalam-dalam mata pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. “Aku suka kamu.”

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja, begitu lancar sampai-sampai Seungsik hampir mengiranya sebagai satu dari candaan Seungwoo. Tapi melihat ekspresi serius pemuda yang lebih tua itu, ia jadi tidak sanggup berkata apapun.

“Aku tahu ini tiba-tiba. Tapi aku… aku suka kamu, lebih dari teman atau _partner_ kerja. Kamu―”

“Maaf, tapi ada orang yang ngga bisa aku lupain,” potong Seungsik sebelum _pernyataan yang lain_ keluar dari mulut Seungwoo.

Ia tahu ini cara yang kejam, tapi Seungsik tidak sanggup untuk tidak mengatakannya. Sama seperti Seungwoo, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Setelah itu, mereka memakan makanan mereka dan menjadi canggung sampai seminggu setelahnya.

Itu valentine mereka empat tahun yang lalu.

Valentine berikutnya mau tak mau Seungsik “teringat” dengan kejutan dari Seungwoo di tahun lalu. Saat itu mereka baru saja selesai siaran dan kebetulan juga seisi kantor merayakannya dengan pesta kecil-kecilan; tiap orang diwajibkan untuk membawa coklat atau kue, sesuatu yang manis yang khas pada hari itu. Meski beberapa orang ogah-ogahan mengikutinya, toh tetap saja pesta hari itu berjalan menyenangkan.

Ia sudah membawa coklatnya, menaruhnya di kotak merah seperti tahun lalu dan dengan gemetaran, ia menaruhnya di meja untuk diundi sambil berharap, semoga bukan Seungwoo yang mendapatkannya atau juga sebaliknya.

“Ya! Berikutnya Kang Seungsik!” seru Chan yang menjadi MC hari itu.

Seungsik berdiri dengan canggung lalu memberi nomor lotrenya pada MC, “Nomor 24?”

“Nomor 24, ya? Bentar. OH, kayaknya tau nih dari siapa!” kata Chan yang bersemangat sendiri. “Kotak warna biru dongker, ayo ngaku punya siapa ini!” serunya sambil mengangkat kota itu tinggi-tinggi.

Seungwoo dengan senyum sumrigah langsung berdiri sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Seungsik meringis saat pemuda itu maju dengan senyum mengembang yang tampak tidak dapat dia sembunyikan itu.

“Oh, punya Seungwoo _hyung_ , ya? Sekalian deh lotre hyung nomor berapa?” kata Chan.

“Nomor 16,” jawab Seungwoo.

Chan mencari kotak nomor 16 dan mengambil kotak merah yang langsung Seungsik kenali sebagai kotaknya. “Lah, ini punyamu, kan, Sik?” katanya dan Seungsik hanya sanggup menjawabnya dengan anggukan pasrah. “DIH, BISA BANGET. Udah buruan, deh _confess_ kalian berdua. Mumpung sama-sama berdiri!”

Seisi ruangan meneriaki mereka. Seungsik tidak sanggup sama sekali menatap langsung mata Seungwoo, sementara Seungwoo sendiri malah tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

“Seungwoo, _hyung_. Makasih udah hampir dua tahun ini jadi partner siaranku. Semoga hyung ngga pernah bosen siaran sama aku seminggu dua kali. Makasih buat semuanya,” kata Seungsik pendek sambil berusaha mengenyahkan kecanggungannya.

“Sama-sama, Seungsik,” kata Seungwoo. “Seungsik-ah, makasih sudah mau nemenin aku siaran, ngeladenin semua tingkahku. Aku tau aku nyebelin, tapi kamu tau, kan itu bercanda? Aku sayang, sayang banget sama kamu. _You’re a precious person for me_ ,” kata Seungwoo dan saat itu juga seisi ruangan jadi semakin ramai, sementara jantung Seungsik makin berpacu cepat. “ _So, can I be yours?_ ” lanjut Seungwoo.

Seungsik mengela napas dan memberanikan diri menatap Seungwoo. Wajahnya tampak sumrigah dengan senyum lebar khasnya. Napasnya mendadak terasa berat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi ia juga tidak punya pilihan lain.

“Maaf, tapi ada orang yang ngga bisa aku lupain,” jawabnya. Persis seperti tahun lalu.

Semua orang mengira hubungan mereka akan renggang setelah itu. Bahkan produser mereka sudah berencana untuk mengganti _partner_ siaran mereka. Nyatanya, seminggu setelahnya mereka kembali dekat.

Namun Seungsik tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Setahun yang lalu Seungwoo masih “tampak” menganggapnya seperti seorang teman. Mereka bekerja seperti biasa, makan malam bersama setelah siaran, kadang keluar di akhir pekan untuk sekedar menonton film, atau hal-hal lainnya yang tidak lebih dari itu. Namun setelah valentine ke dua, ia merasa hubungan mereka jadi lebih dekat dari sekedar teman.

Seungsik ingin menjauh, namun di sisi lain kebaikan Seungwoo membuatnya bimbang.

“Bisa ngga sih minta partner siaran diganti?” tanya Seungsik lama setelah kejadian itu.

Chan yang mendengarnya hampir-hampir tersedak air yang baru diminumnya. “Udah gila, ya? Kamu ngga tau kemarin produser-nim udah takut sendiri kalau kalian siarannya bakal turun performnya?”

Seungsik meringis. “Tau sih…”

“Terus?”

“Aku… ngga enak aja sama Seungwoo _hyung_ …”

“Gara-gara yang kemarin itu?” tanya Chan. Seungsik menjawabnya dengan anggukan. “Sik, _you know how he is_ …”

Seungsik menggeleng. “Itu yang kedua.”

“Hah?”

“Itu yang kedua, sebelumnya dia udah pernah _confess_ ,” jelas Seungsik.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Chan berkata, “Terus kamu tolak, _lagi_?”

“ _Because I don’t love him!_ ” sergah Seungsik.

“ _Because I don’t love him,_ ” ejek Chan lalu memutar bola matanya. “ _Are trying to lie to me?_ Kamu _beneran_ ngga suka atau _berusaha_ ngga suka?”

Saat Seungsik akan menjawabnya, tenggorokannya tercekat.

Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya, baik membenci atau menyukai Seungwoo. Kedua kata itu terasa menyakitkan saat ia akan mengatakannya.

Seungsik tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia tidak menyukai pemuda itu. Rasanya seperti ada hal yang salah jika ia menyukainya. Dan lagi, ia tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar menyukainya atau hanya menyukai presensi Seungwoo di sampingnya. Garis di antara ke duanya seolah kabur di mata Seungsik. Lagipula― _Ya Tuhan_ ―ia sadar diri jika ia bukan orang yang tepat untuk orang sebaik Seungwoo.

Sementara itu, sudah jelas ia tidak membenci Seungwoo. Siapa sih yang sanggup membenci pemuda sebaik dia? Seungwoo selalu memperhatikannya _lebih dari yang ia butuhkan_. Pemuda itu selalu mengerti apa yang ia butuhkan, menemani dan menghiburnya bahkan saat ia tidak mengatakan apapun soal masalahnya. Bagaimana ia bisa membenci Seungwoo saat orang itu sendiri selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuknya.

Tapi ia takut dengan kebaikan itu.

Pernah suatu waktu ia dikabari jika ibunya mendadak masuk rumah sakit dan Seungsik yang tetap harus siaran hari itu berusaha melakukan pekerjaannya sebaik mungkin. Seungwoo berkali-kali memberi sinyal pada Seungsik kalau ia tidak boleh melamun dan tetap berbicara selama siaran. Pemuda itu terus berusaha membawa mood Seungsik pada siaran sambil sesekali menggenggam tangannya seolah mengatakan, _“Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.”_

Begitu siaran selesai ia dibingungkan dengan keadaan ibunya.

“Apa mau aku anterin? Kebetulan ada mobil kakakku,” tawar Seungwoo.

Seungsik hampir saja mengiyakan tawaran itu. Tapi entah kenapa ia jadi was-was sendiri. “Ngga usah, _hyung_. Udah malem juga. Aku bisa berangkat besok pagi-pagi.”

“Santai aja kali kalau sama aku. Lagian paling cuma makan waktu dua, tiga jam. Ngga bakal lama,” kata Seungwoo.

“Beneran ngga, usah. Aku masih bisa telponan _nuna_ juga…” jawab Seungsik pelan.

Seungwoo menghela napas. “Sik… Aku cuma mau…”

Ia berniat menggenggam tangan Seungsik, namun entah bagaimana pemuda itu justru menangkis tangannya dengan kasar dan pandangan terkejut. Keduanya tentu saja kaget dengan reaksi ini. Namun Seungsik justru terlihat lebih terkejut dari dirinya.

“Sik…?”

Seungsik terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat. Seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, “ _Hyung_ … Ma-maaf. Aku ngga bermaksud…”

Kata-katanya menggantung begitu saja. Seungsik tampak lebih kecewa dan terluka dengan dirinya sendiri, lebih dari yang Seungwoo kira. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa justru Seungsik lah yang merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya sendiri.

Namun alih-alih menanyakannya, justru Seungwoo berkata, “Ngga apa-apa, Sik. Aku anterin, ya? Aku janji bakal nganter kamu sampe rumah sakit. Oke?”

Seungsik mengagguk dalam diam lalu mereka berangkat sepuluh menit setelahnya.

Seungwoo memperhatikan kalau Seungsik jadi lebih banyak diam selama di mobil. Pemuda itu tampak tidak melamun, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kernyitan samar muncul di dahinya dan ia tampak sangat tegang dan was-was. Seungsik bahkan tak sedikitpun melirik ke arahnya atau berusaha berbicara padanya seolah-olah ada tembok besar di antara mereka.

Ia terlihat takut, entah dengan apa.

Dan Seungwoo mau tak mau berpikir kalau Seungsik selalu seperti ini saat dengan dirinya.

Suasana sepi yang tercipta di antara mereka membuat Seungwoo semakin memikirkannya. Mereka memang dekat, tapi itu karena dirinya. Awalnya ia tidak menyadarinya, tapi melihat Seungsik seperti ini membuatnya tersadar kalau selama ini pemuda di sampingnya itu selalu menarik sebuah pembatas di antara mereka yang membuatnya secara alami tidak melewati batas itu. Bahkan saat mereka berdua saja, Seungsik selalu berusaha untuk tetap menjaga sikapnya seolah-olah ia sengaja melakukannya agar batas itu tidak rusak. Sementara ia sendiri malah seenaknya tutup mata soal ini tanpa mau mengerti perasaan Seungsik yang sebenarnya.

Selama hampir tiga tahun ini, dan Seungwoo baru menyadarinya sekarang.

_Apakah ada yang salah? Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Apa dia memang tidak menyukaiku?_

_Apa dia membenciku?_

Matanya melirik ke arah Seungsik yang tampak tegang dan terus menatap ke arah luar seolah sedang mengawasi sesuatu dari kursinya.

“Sik?” panggil Seungwoo lembut.

“Ya?” jawab Seungsik berusaha tampak normal.

Seungwoo berusaha untuk tersenyum sewajar mungkin, “Jangan ngelamun, oke? Kamu bisa nyalain radionya atau dengerin lagu. Itu ada colokannya.”

“Oh. Oke…” balas Seungsik. Tapi ia tidak melakukan apapun.

“Sik?” panggil Seungwoo lagi dan Seungsik langsung menatapnya. “Kalau… ada apa-apa, kamu bisa beritahu aku. _You can trust me,_ Sik.”

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Seungsik merasa napasnya terasa berat. Perutnya terasa berat, seolah sebuah batu besar baru saja turun ke sana. Ia tidak menjawab apapun dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

Tak satupun dari mereka berbicara setelah itu. Seungwoo tahu hari itu menjadi hari yang berat bagi Seungsik. Karena itu ia hanya diam dan pura-pura tidak melihatnya meski di kepalanya ada ratusan pertanyaan soal pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

Meski Seungsik belum menerima keberadaannya, hal itu tidak menyurutkan niat Seungwoo untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Seungsik pada valentine mereka yang ketiga.

Namun, sepertinya Seungsik tetap tidak berekspetasi apapun terhadap dirinya.

Pemuda itu kembali terkejut saat Seungwoo kembali menyatakan perasaannya. Bukan karena itu yang ke tiga kali, tapi fakta bahwa Seungwoo masih saja menyukainya membuat Seungsik terkejut.

Bahkan, setelah penolakannya, Seungwoo masih saja menyukainya sebesar ini.

Seungsik merasa bersalah dengan keadaan ini. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang dirasakan dan dipikirkan Seungwoo selama ini terhadap dirinya? Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang lama untuk mencintai seseorng. Sementara ia sendiri masih saja terjebak dalam masa lalunya.

Seungsik menghela napas lalu berkata, “Jawabanku masih sama, _hyung_. Maaf, tapi ada orang yang ngga bisa aku lupain.”

Seungwoo terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban itu meski entah bagaimana, kali ini ia merasa kalau Seungsik akan menolaknya lagi.

Yang lebih muda mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari tatapan Seungwoo. Karena bagaimana pun, Seungwoo memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Seungsik lekat-lekat meski ia tahu, hanya kekecewaan yang ia dapat. Matanya dapat menangkap dengan jelas rasa kecewa dan gugup itu dengan jelas.

“Apa aku… boleh tau alasannya?” tanya Seungwoo pelan.

Dilihatnya Seungsik yang tampak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Meski begitu, Seungwoo ingin tahu jawabannya.

“Aku… sudah membunuh seseorang…” bisik Seungsik nyaris tak terdengar, sementara Seungwoo tampak terkejut mendengar hal ini. “Aku membunuhnya dengan perkataanku. Harusnya… aku bisa mengerti perasaannya. Harusnya… aku tidak mengatakan hal-hal buruk… Harusnya… kami masih bersama…”

Tiap kata terdengar begitu berat untuk diucapkan, seolah-olah ada beban berat yang menekan dadanya. Suara itu makin lama makin kecil sampai akhirnya yang terdengar hanya sebuah desahan napas berat dan Seungsik, hanya bergeming di tempatnya sambil menatap kedua kaki mereka.

Seungwoo refleks memeluknya. Menaruh kepala pemuda itu di bahunya, merasakan tubuh itu bergetar di pelukannya. Seungsik tidak menangis, atau lebih tepatnya menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Namun ia tahu kalau mengatakan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Entah bagaimana, saat Seungsik membalas pelukannya justru ia lah yang ingin menangis. Rasanya seperti Seungsik sedang menyalurkan semua kesedihannya padanya. Seungsik memeluknya erat dan Seungwoo mengusap-usap pelan punggung Seungsik tanpa mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat. Ia hanya tidak ingin Seungsik merasa terbebani dengan hal lain saat ini.

_“I’m sorry… For all your love for me…”_ bisik Seungsik merana.

“Sshhh, _it’s okay. Don’t think it too much._ Maaf udah bikin kamu bicara soal ini,” balas Seungwoo.

_“I’m sorry…”_ kata Seungsik lagi.

_And I love you…_

Setelah itu, mereka kembali canggung _untuk yang ketiga kali_. Hanya saja, kali ini Seungsik benar-benar berniat untuk tidak memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman dengan Seungwoo.

_Dia pasti membenciku._

Karena bahkan Seungwoo sendiri terlihat menjaga jarak dengannya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada Seungwoo sejak hari itu. Mereka jadi jarang bicara atau sekedar jalan bersama ke stasiun setelah selesai siaran. Pemuda itu seolah menghindarinya dengan sengaja meski kebaikan yang ia terima tidak pernah berkurang.

Inilah yang Seungsik harapkan sejak awal dan memang seharusnya begitu.

_Tapi kenapa aku tidak senang_?

* * *

_“Halo? Sik-a?”_

“Chan? Kenapa?”

_“Kamu… besok bisa siaran sendiri?”_

Seungsik terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan, “Kenapa?”

_“Ng… Seungwoo ngga bisa siaran pokoknya…”_

“Yah… oke…” ucap Seungsik pelan lalu memutuskan telepon.

Entah kenapa, dadanya sesak mendengar kabar ini. Rasanya seperti ditolak.

_Ngga, ini yang kamu harapkan sejak awal, kan?_ pikir Seungsik. _Lagian ini bukan pertama kalinya kamu siaran sendiri_.

Maka Seungsik benar-benar siaran sendiri saja besoknya.

Ia berusaha terdengar ceria seperti biasanya dan menceritakan sedikit kerinduannya pada Seungwoo yang mendadak absen pada siaran hari itu.

“Seungwoo- _ssi_ lagi sakit, _yorobun_ ,” dustanya. “Aku juga kangen dia. Kalian tau? Rasanya aneh banget tiap siaran sendiri kayak gini. Kayak ada yang kurang. Kalian tau, kan Seungwoo _hyung_ kalo siaran agak bar-bar?” katanya lalu tertawa kecil.

Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan keberadaan Seungwoo selama siaran. Apa yang membuat pemuda itu mendadak meninggalkannya siaran sendiri? Selama ini, Seungwoo pasti memberikan alasan masuk akal jika ia absen. Namun mendengar pernyataan Chan yang setengah hati kemarin membuatnya takut jika Seungwoo benar-benar muak dengannya.

Ia tidak ingin mendengar lebih jauh alasan Seungwoo.

Karena itu ia memilih diam dan menyerahkan semuanya pada keadaan ini. Jika akhirnya mereka harus berpisah seperti ini, ia akan menerimanya sepenuh hati. Jika _partner_ siarannya nanti diganti, maka ia tidak akan memprotes apapun.

Ini lah yang seharusnya terjadi.

Sampai akhirnya ia menerima sebuah pesan masuk dari Seungwoo setelah siaran hari itu.

_Kamu tahu dari mana aku sakit?_ isi dari pesan itu.

Maka tanpa pikir panjang, Seungsik segera meluncur ke apartemen Seungwoo untuk memastikan keadaannya. Tidak lupa ia membawa buah-buahan dan minuman hangat untuk temannya itu.

Tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian, ia sudah ada di depan pintu apartemen Seungwoo dan menelponnya. “Seungwoo! _Pass_ apartemen kamu!”

Seungwoo berdehem. _“Hah?”_ balasnya dengan suara serak.

“Aku di depan apartemenmu sekarang.”

Seungwoo terbatuk lalu kembali berdehem. _“Ngapain?”_

“Cepetan ngga!” seru Seungsik.

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut karena ia tahu, Seungsik mempunyai seribu satu cara untuk masuk ke apartemennya. Sedetik kemudian, ia mendengar seseorang masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan ia berusaha berteriak sekuat tenaga, “Aku di kamar!”

Seungsik buru-buru mencari sumber suara itu dan mendapati rekan kerjanya berbaring tidak berdaya di ranjangnya dengan selimut tebal. Segelas air dan bungkus obat tergeletak menyedihkan di meja samping ranjangnya dan Seungwoo terlihat hampir seperti mayat hidup.

“Astaga, _hyung!_ ”

“Kamu ngapain ke sini?” gerutu Seungwoo lalu terbatuk. Buru-buru ia mengambil masker di sampingnya dan memakainya agar Seungsik tidak tertular.

“Ngurusin kamu! Hyung tuh kebiasaan banget kalo sakit ngga pernah bilang-bilang!” protes Seungsik.

“Ngapain juga bilang-bilang, sih? Orang sakit doang.”

“Aku khawatir, _hyung!_ ” kata Seungsik.

Seungwoo terdiam. Lagi-lagi, Seungsik memasang ekspresi itu; ekspresi terluka seolah dia lah yang sakit di sini. Seungwoo lalu menghela napas dan menepuk tempat di samping ranjanganya, memberi isyarat agar pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya.

“Maaf udah bikin kamu khawatir,” kata Seungwoo lembut lalu terbatuk.

“Ngga usah sok minta maaf kalo masih sakit gitu,” sergah Seungsik sambil cemberut. Mau tak mau, Seungwoo tertawa karenanya. “Udah ke dokter?” tanyanya.

“Udah, kemarin sama _nuna._ Ini udah jauh mendingan. Kemarin malah suara ngga keluar sama sekali,” jelas Seungwoo lalu kembali terbatuk.

Seungsik menatap penuh rasa khawatir pemuda itu. Kernyitan muncul di dahinya. “Beneran, kan?” tanyanya dan Seungwoo mengangguk. “Udah makan belum? Aku cuma beli buah, madu, sama lemon hangat. Mau dibuatin bubur?”

“Duh, Sik. Ngga usah repot.”

“Ngga, _hyung_. Kamu kalau kayak gini pasti ngga bakal cepet sembuh. Aku buatin bubur, ya?”

Seungwoo kembali terdiam dan menatap sosok itu selama beberapa saat. Bertanya-tanya apa ia boleh memanfaatkan situasi ini? Apa ia boleh memanfaatkan kebaikan pemuda itu di saat seperti ini?

Ia mengangguk pelan lalu berkata, “Kamu ngga repot, kan? Ngga ada kerjaan lain?” tanya Seungwoo.

“Ngga ada. Ini, kan siaran terakhir minggu ini,” kata Seungsik lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. “Aku ke _minimarket_ dulu beli nasi. Apa mau dikupasin buah dulu?”

“Aku minum lemonnya aja.”

“Oke. Awas aneh-aneh selama aku masak!” ancam Seungsi main-main yang disambut tawa Seungwoo.

“Siap Kang _daeng daeng!_ ” jawab Seungwoo dengan senyum lebarnya.

Seungsik membalas senyumannya lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Buru-buru Seungwoo mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon kakaknya.

“Halo? Hari ini ngga usah ke sini, kakak juga lagi ada kerjaan, kan?... Hahaha, ada lah. Pokoknya udah ada yang ke sini… Oke, _thanks_.”

Seharian itu, Seungwoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya karena kehadiran Seungsik di sisinya. Berkali-kali ia memanggil Seungsik hanya untuk menggodanya atau sekedar bermain-main dengannya sampai ia kembali terbatuk-batuk dan membuat suaranya serak. Ia akan diam begitu Seungsik mengomelinya tapi begitu tenggorokannya terasa sedikit membaik, ia akan kembali berulah dan memanggil nama Seungsik.

“Astaga hyuuuuuung,” keluh Seungsik lalu menyentil dahi Seungwoo. “Diem. Apa minum obat sekarang aja biar _hyung_ tidur? Hm?”

Seungwoo cemberut. “Kamu tega marahin orang sakit?”

“Tega aja kalau orangnya kayak _hyung._ ”

Yang lebih tua kembali merajuk lalu tiduran di bahu Seungsik. Ia menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya yang tertutup masker ke leher Seungsik seperti seekor kucing pada majikannya lalu kembali terbatuk. Seungsik dengan sigap menepuk-nepuk pelan punggunya dan mengambil segelas air di sebelahnya.

“Minum obat sekarang aja, ya? Udah malem juga,” kata Seungsik khawatir.

“Masih jam tujuh juga. Anak SMP juga baru pulang les kali, Sik,” protes Seungwoo lalu kembali batuk.

“Tuh batuk lagi,” dumel Seungsik sambil menyodorkan segelas air. “Minum sekarang, ya? Terus tidur.”

“Terus kamu pulang?” tanya Seungwoo.

Seungsik terdiam. Ia tahu ada maksud lain dalam pertanyaan itu. Ia semakin yakin saat ia menangkapa tatapan memohon Seungwoo yang _demi Tuhan_ , mana mungkin ia menjawab “iya” jika orang ini menatapnya seperti itu. Namun mulutnya terasa terlalu berat untuk memberi jawaban apapun saat ini.

Seungwoo menariknya dalam pelukannya. Ia menaruh kepalanya di bahu Seungsik lalu memohon dengan lemah, “Jangan pulang. Hari ini aja. Aku bakal minum obat terus tidur. Tapi jangan pulang…”

Seungsik bimbang dengan keputusannya.

_Tapi Seungwoo sudah meminta sampai seperti itu._

Yang lebih tua kembali menggesek-gesekkan hidung pada baju dan leher Seungsik, seolah meminta jawaban dari permintaannya tadi.

_Ngga pa-pa. Ngga pa-pa. Mereka bukan orang yang sama,_ rapal Seungsik dalam hati.

_“Ok. I will stay here,”_ jawab Seungsik sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Seungwoo.

Hari itu, Seungwoo bersumpah belum pernah merasa tidurnya senyanyak itu.

Setelah itu mereka kembali akrab seperti biasa sampai-sampai seisi kantor dibuat kebingungan oleh mereka. Persoalan valentine kemarin seolah menguap begitu saja dan terlupakan. Seungsik sudah cukup senang Seungwoo memperlakukannya seperti biasa sementara Seungwoo… entah hanya perasaannya atau bukan, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain dari Seungsik.

Ada banyak hal yang membuat Seungwoo terkejut. Pertama, fakta bahwa Seungsik mulai menerima keberadaan dirinya. Kedua, fakta bahwa ternyata selama ini Seungsik belum benar-benar menerimanya (hal ini membuatnya sedikit sedih karena… sedikit banyak ia merasa keberadaannya bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti bagi Seungsik). Ketiga, fakta bahwa Seungsik ternyata selama ini berusaha untuk menerimanya, tapi karena suatu alasan, pemuda itu selalu menjaga jarak dengannya.

Perlahan, Seungwoo melihat perubahan-perubahan kecil itu. Seperti saat Seungsik akhirnya yang berinisiatif lebih dulu untuk mengajaknya makan siang (cuma makan siang di kantor, tapi bagi Seungwoo rasanya seperti sebuah kencan), atau saat Seungsik melontarkan candaan yang membuatnya tertawa sampai matanya hanya tinggal segaris, atau juga saat Seungsik tersenyum manis padanya sambil berterima kasih atas es krim yang ia belikan di salah satu agenda jalan-jalan mereka.

Katakanlah Seungwoo bucin, tapi hal-hal kecil itu membuatnya senang. Ia sampai-sampai tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Seungsik.

Sejak penolakan Seungsik yang ketiga kemarin, hampir saja ia menyerah soal perasaannya. Tapi jika seperti ini, bagaimana ia sanggup mundur?

“Seungwoo _hyung_ pacaran sama Seungsik?”

Meski perasaan sukanya sudah berjalan selama tiga tahun, tetap saja pertanyaan seperti ini membuatnya tersedak oleh cola yang baru saja diminumnya.

“Kamu ngajakin minum cola cuma buat tanya ini, Chan?” tanya Seungwoo sambil mengelap mulutnya.

Chan tertawa. “Yah… ngga juga? Cuma kepo sih. Habis kalian _kayaknya_ lebih deket dari biasanya.”

“Menurutmu gimana?”

“Ngga,” jawab Chan singkat.

Dan jawaban ini masih saja terdengar menyakitkan bagi Seungwoo. “Udah tau gitu pake tanya segala,” balas Seungwoo sambil cemberut. “Kenapa? Kamu suka?”

“Dih, amit-amit. Saking tau sampai aib-aibnya Seungsik, aku ngga mau pacaran sama dia,” balas Chan yang geli sendiri.

Seungwoo tertawa mendengar ini. Siapapun tahu kalau dua orang itu sudah mengenal sejak lama sampai hubungan mereka membuat Seungwoo sempat cemburu dulu. “Kali aja kamu berubah pikiran, kan?”

“Ngga bakal. Seungsik orangnya susah _move on_ juga. Apalagi sama pacarnya yang terakhir,” jawab Chan lalu meneguk minumannya.

“Oh, ya?” jawab Seungwoo bingung.

“Seungsik ngga cerita?” balas Chan lebih bingung.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat dan saling bertatapan. Seungwoo memperhatikan, dari gelagatnya, Chan tampaknya baru saja mengatakan hal yang harusnya tidak ia katakan.

Yang lebih tua berdehem. “Seungsik cuma bilang kalau ada orang yang ngga bisa dia lupain.”

“Oh…”

“Tiga kali.”

Mata Chan membesar, menatap Seungwoo tak percaya. “Hyung _confess_ tiga kali ditolak terus?” tanyanya tak percaya yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum getir Seungwoo. “Sori, hyung. Tapi ternyata kalian sama bucinnya.”

“Aku tau. Makasih.”

Chan terdiam selama beberapa saat dan melirik ke arah pintu. “Yah… aku ngga mau ikut campur urusan kalian. Tapi… aku pindah ke Seoul juga buat nemenin dia.”

“Makanya kalian sempet tinggal bareng itu?”

Chan mengangguk. “Waktu itu dia emang ngga bisa ditinggal sendirian. Jadi yah, aku yang nemenin. Sekarang sudah ngga pa-pa sih. Tapi jujur aja, waktu _hyung_ awal-awal deket sama Seungsik dulu… Aku ngga tau harus seneng atau gimana. Hyung tau, kan dia orangnya agak sensitif?” tanyanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan diam Seungwoo. “Yah… itu… gara-gara pacarnya dulu. Orangnya… agak maksa, _toxic_. Pokoknya kalau aku ngomong soal jeleknya dia, Seungsik pasti bakal marah. Terus… dia _ngga ada_.”

“Ngga ada? Maksudnya?” tanya Seungwoo bingung.

“ _Ngga ada_. Ngga ada habis Seungsik putusin dia,” jawab Chan. Dan sampai di sini Seungwoo langsung mengerti. Entah kenapa, hanya dengan membayangkannya saja napasnya terasa berat. “Seungsik ngerasa itu kesalahannya,” lanjut Chan lalu tertawa getir. “ _Hyung_ tau sendiri Seungsik orangnya gimana, kan?”

Satu kalimat itu menjelaskan kenapa Seungsik begitu keras kepala merawatnya saat sakit. Bahkan saat ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin datang merawatnya.

“ _Hyung_ mungkin bakal tersinggung kalau aku cerita ini. Tapi percayalah, nyembunyiin ini juga bukan hal yang mudah buat Seungsik. Perkara _hyung_ masih mau perjuangin hubungan kalian atau ngga, itu terserah hyung. _But please, don’t hurt him_.”

“Ngga Chan. Makasih udah cerita…” balas Seungwoo yang ikut tertegun mendengarnya.

Sepanjang hari itu, Seungwoo tidak memiliki wajah untuk bertatapan dengan Seungsik. Namun ia juga tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak memperhatikan sosok yang selalu duduk di sampingnya itu; pemuda dengan senyum cemerlangnya, tatapannya yang hangat, atau cara bicaranya yang selalu menyenangkan. Berada di dekat Seungsik selalu membuat sesenang itu. Tapi mengetahui fakta bahwa ternyata, selama ini ia terlalu _memaksa_ Seungsik membuatnya merasa bersalah. Terlebih lagi luka itu bukan jenis yang mudah disembuhkan.

Seungsik merasakan tatapan itu sepanjang hari. Rasanya seperti Seungwoo memiliki sesuatu untuk diucapkan, namun karena suatu hal, pemuda itu menahan diri. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Seungwoo seperti ini. Rekan kerjanya itu jadi lebih banyak diam daripada biasanya meski tetap bersikap baik dengannya. Namun sikapnya itu seolah memiliki maksud lain, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

“ _Hyung_ … ngga pa-pa?” tanya Seungsik tiba-tiba setelah _briefing_ mereka selasai.

“Eh… yah… ngga pa-pa. Kenapa?” tanya Seungwoo balik, merasa bingung.

“Serius? Apa cuma perasaanku aja ya? _Hyung_ … agak murung…” balas Seungsik. Ia tiba-tiba menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Seungwoo.

Seungwoo otomatis menahan napas. _Demi Tuhan_ , ia belum pernah berada sedekat ini dengan Seungsik. Saking dekatnya ia dapat melihat satu persatu bulu mata pemuda itu, matanya yang ternyata berwarna coklat pekat, atau bibirnya yang berwana _pink_ …

_Sadar Han Seungwoo!_

“Ngga demam juga,” kata Seungsik pelan lalu menjauh sedikit. “Apa ngerasa pusing? Takutnya sakit lagi. Kan, baru sembuh kemarin terus hari ini langsung _briefing_ ,” jelasnya.

Buru-buru yang lebih tua menggeleng. “Ngga, ngga pa-pa. Aku ngga pa-pa,” katanya agak gugup.

Dilihatnya mata Seungsik yang memicing ke arahnya. “Beneran, kan?” tanyanya lagi seolah tidak percaya.

“Beneran,” jawab Seungwoo. “Khawatir banget. Emang kenapa kalau aku sakit lagi? Mau ngerawat aku lagi?” godanya.

“Mau aku tendang ke sungai Han!” jawab Seungsik gemas.

“Jahat banget! _Kang Seungsik so mean!_ ” balasnya pura-pura ngambek.

Seungsik tertawa. “Tapi beneran, jangan sakit dulu. Sakitnya nanti aja kalau aku udah selesai cuti. Oke?”

“Lagi? Mepet lho sama siaran kita,” tanya Seungwoo.

“Ya, kan, cuti tahunanku selalu aku ambil januari gini,” jawab Seungsik. “Gantian yang libur. Aku juga pengen pulang. Lagian aku juga nanti dijemput Chan, jadi bisa langsung balik ke studio.”

“Ngapain, Sik?”

Seungsik tersenyum. Itu adalah senyum yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan Seungsik sebelumnya. Senyumnya yang tampak tulus, juga sedih di saat yang bersamaan.

“Ngga pa-pa. Aku cuma kangen,” jawab Seungsik.

* * *

“Aku… jadi ngerasa takut sendiri. Apa dia bakal berakhir kayak kita? Apa aku bisa bahagiain dia? Seungwoo terlalu baik buat aku. Sedangkan aku… Aku aja ngga bisa jagain kamu…”

Seungsik menatap foto mantan kekasihnya di sana. Tanpa ia sadari, ibu jarinya mengusap foto itu.

Saat foto itu diambil, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan studi mereka dan Seungsik mengambil fotonya. Saking senangnya, ia berpikir kalau mulut kekasihnya akan robek karena tersenyum terlalu lebar. Tapi _dia_ tetaplah _dia_. Orang yang selalu mengerti dengan keinginannya sendiri, yang bekerja keras lebih dari siapapun, yang sangat berpegang teguh dengan impiannya. Seungsik menyukainya karena _dia_ tahu ke mana _dia_ harus melangkah berikutnya. Tapi itu jugalah yang mejadi bumerangnya, yang menjadikannya kecewa terlalu berat saat jatuh, yang tidak dapat menerima kekalahannya sendiri…

Dan Seungsik tidak dapat menahannya saat itu.

_“You were doing a good job, baby,”_ bisik Seungsik, selalu. “Maaf, hari itu aku ngga bisa nemenin kamu. _Sorry for not good enough for you_ …” lanjutnya.

“Sik?” panggil seseorang.

Seungsik menghela napas. Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu lama di tempat itu. _“It’s ok, Chan. We can go now.”_

“Beneran? Seungwoo kemarin bilang dia bisa siaran sendiri, kok,” kata Chan.

“Ngga. Kalau ditunda takutnya malah kita ngga bisa balik ke Seoul gara-gara salju,” kata Seungsik lalu melempar senyumnya pada Chan. “Makasih udah nemenin aku.”

_“Anytime, Sik.”_

Mereka kembali ke Seoul dalam diam. Chan paham ini situasi yang sulit bagi temannya. Orang itu sudah lama berpisah dengannya, namun keberadaannya masih ada di sisi Seungsik. Bagaimana pun juga, melepaskan kepergian seseorang bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Pada kunjungan Seungsik yang pertama, pemuda itu hampir berada di sana sepanjang hari sambil merenungi foto kekasihnya di sana. Chan sampai harus menyeretnya agar ia pulang karena keluarganya mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Seungsik. Sejak saat itu, Chan selalu menemani Seungsik ke tempat itu; menunggunya di mobil dan memanggilnya jika ia rasa Seungsik sudah terlalu lama di sana.

“Mau balik apart dulu? Apa langsung studio?” tanya Chan.

“Langsung ke studio aja, deh. Yang ada aku malah bengong kalau di apart,” kata Seungsik.

“Aku minta Seungwoo buat dateng juga, ya? Kalian biar bisa briefing juga,” balas Chan.

Seungsik terkekeh. “Kenapa Seungwoo juga?”

Chan menghela napas. “Dia itu khawatirin kamu. Kamu ngga ngerasa apa pura-pura ngga liat?”

Seketika itu dada Seungsik terasa berat. Dia tahu, _sangat_ mengetahuinya malah karena Seungwoo tidak pernah menutup-nutupi perasaannya. _“But everything feels wrong, Chan,”_ balas Seungsik.

“Ngga ada yang salah, Sik. Kamu cuma takut, _cuma itu_ ,” balas Chan.

_“Chan, please stop this―”_

“ _No, I won’t._ Kamu yang harus berhenti nyakitin dirimu sendiri. _Kamu mau jadi Kang Seungsik yang seperti selamanya?_ ”

Seungsik tertegun. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ia bertekad pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menjadi Kang Seungsik yang terjebak dalam hidupnya, tidak menjadi orang yang selalu dikekang. Ia bertekad untuk menjadi orang yang bebas saat itu. Dan saat ia pikir ia sudah terbebas dari segelanya, ternyata ia makin terkekang dalam kesedihannya sendiri.

Dulu, ia yakin kalau ia akan terbebas setelah ini. Mencari suasana baru, mencari kehidupan baru, mencari cinta yang baru.

Dan Seungwoo lah yang membuatnya tersadar kalau ia selama ini masih ada pada tempatnya.

_“I’m afraid to love him, Chan. I’m afraid to ruin everything again…”_

_“Seungsik doesn’t feel good today. Please jagain dia.”_

Itu lah pesan yang Seungwoo terima hari itu dari Chan. Karena itu, saat ia melihat wajah Seungsik yang biasa, yang tersenyum saat menerima candaannya, Seungwoo tidak ragu untuk memeluknya karena ia tahu, ada banyak hal yang berusaha pemuda itu tutupi darinya.

" _Don't worry. I'm here with you,_ " bisiknya sambil berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu.

Ia merasakan coat bagian belakangnya dicengkram erat, seolah-olah Seungsik berusaha untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit itu padanya. Seungwoo memejamkan matanya, menghirup napas dalam-dalam sambil bertanya-tanya, apa dia boleh melakukan hal ini?

Apa dia sedang mengambil satu keuntungan lain lagi?

Tapi tanpa ia duga, Seungsik dulu lah yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka. “Apa aku boleh kayak gini?” bisiknya.

Suara itu terdengar samar-samar, namun masih cukup jelas untuk didengar Seungwoo sehingga ia tidak yakin apakah harus membalasnya atau pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

“Maksudnya?” tanya Seungwoo setelah jeda lama di antara mereka.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Seungsik kembali bertanya, “Apa aku boleh terus menerima semua ini dari _hyung?_ ”

“Kenapa kamu tanya kayak gitu?”

“ _Because it feels good_ dan aku takut ngerasain itu,” balas Seungsik. “Aku takut… kalau ini ngga nyata. Aku takut kalau tiba-tiba ini semua diambil lagi…”

Seungwoo mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mencium dahi Seungsik tanpa memikirkan apapun lalu berkata, “Ini nyata, Sik. Aku ada dan kamu bisa ngerasain aku sekarang. Di sini.”

Seungsik terkekeh pelan. _“You sound like a French guy in the movie…”_

“Kalau itu emang maumu, aku bisa jadi _a French guy in the movie_.”

“ _Hyung,_ aku cuma bercanda.”

“Aku ngga,” kata Seungwoo. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu memegang kedua bahu Seungsik dengan tangannya. Matanya menatap dalam-dalam mata pemuda di hadapannyaa yang terlihat bingung itu. “Kasih aku waktu _sekali lagi_ sampai valentine nanti. Aku buktiin kalau ini nyata, Sik dan kamu ngga perlu takut buat suka sama aku.”

“ _Hyung_ ―”

“ _Sekali lagi_ dan aku bakal terima apapun jawabanmu nanti. _Sekali lagi_ dan setelah itu aku janji, itu yang terakhir. Tapi _please_ jangan ragu sama aku atau kamu sendiri,” ucap Seungwoo serius. _“Let yourself happy and let me make you happy, please?_

Seungsik menatap ke arah pemuda itu. Janji yang sama, cara yang sama. Namun entah kenapa kata-kata itu kembali membuatnya mengangguk.

Semoga kali ini ia tidak menyesalinya.

Hari-hari setelah itu berjalan senormal yang Seungsik pikirkan.

Mereka masih bekerja dengan baik, masih mengobrol dengan baik, masih bercanda dengan baik. Namun tiap hari Seungsik merasa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan tiap memikirkan kalau esok, atau esoknya lagi, ia akan menemui pemuda itu. Tiap hari ia jadi menatap ke arah pintu studio siaran mereka, bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu jika ia sendirian di sana, atau merasa gugup saat ia akan masuk ke dalam studio, bertanya-tanya jika Seungwoo sudah duduk menunggunya di sana. Lalu pemuda itu akan menyambutnya dengan senyumnya dan…

Seungsik merasa wajahnya panas memikirkan hal ini.

Tanpa ia sadari ia jadi menunggu kehadiran pemuda itu, _hampir setiap harinya_.

_“Sekali lagi dan setelah itu aku janji, itu yang terakhir,”_ ucap Seungwoo hari itu.

_Kenapa yang terakhir? Apa yang akan terjadi jika itu yang terakhir?_ pikir Seungsik. Ia jadi tidak tahan untuk memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan berpisah setelah itu.

Entah kenapa, rasanya memang seperti itu.

* * *

Tiga tahun terakhir, Seungwoo selalu menanti valentinenya dengan jantung yang berdebar. Pun dengan tahun ini.

Ia sudah melakukannya tiga kali. Harusnya ia merasa lebih tenang karena yah… _terbiasa ditolak_ oleh orang yang sama. Namun janji yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri hari itu membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

_Ini yang terakhir_ , pikirnya. Ia sadar ia tidak bisa mengganggu Seungsik lebih jauh ini. Lagipula, pemuda itu pasti merasa risik jika ia terus melakukannya tiap tahun. Dan ia tahu, ia juga tidak boleh terus menerus menjadi seperti ini selamanya.

Tapi perasaan itu susah padamnya.

Apa ia akan baik-baik saja setelah ditolak? Apa ia bisa menerima perasaan itu? Apa ia bisa menyerah semudah itu setelah ini? Seungwoo orang yang gigih, semua orang tahu, termasuk soal yang satu ini.

_Ngga boleh, Seungsik juga punya kehidupan sendiri_ , batinnya. Tepat saat, seseorang berjalan ke arahnya dan terseyum dengan canggung.

“Hai,” sapa Seungsik.

_Sudah waktunya ya…_

Entah bagaimana, mata Seungwoo jadi tertuju pada pemuda itu. Seungsik tampaknya baru saja mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna peach; warna yang benar-benar tidak pernah ia kira. Biasanya Seungsik hanya akan menyemir rambutnya berwarna hitam atau coklat gelap, warna-warna netral yang tidak mencolok. Tapi hari ini… entahlah. Yang jelas, Seungwoo tidak dapat melepaskan tatapannya dari pemuda itu.

“Ehm… aneh ya?” tanya Seungsik sambil memegangi ujung rambutnya.

Seungwoo tersenyum. “Cocok, kok,” katanya tulis. “ _It suits on you_. Kesannya… kamu jadi keliatan lebih cerah,” lanjutnya.

Seungsik membalas senyumnya dan _demi Tuhan_ , itu adalah senyum terbaik yang pernah ia lihat. “Mau jalan sekarang?”

“Oh, i-iya,” balas Seungwoo gugup.

_Curang_ , pikir Seungwoo. _Kenapa harus aku yang tiap hari makin suka sama dia?_

Mereka makan di restoran yang mereka kunjungi saat Seungsik pertama kali menjadi partner siarannya. Itu bukan tempat yang _fancy_ atau terkenal, hanya saja terasa sangat spesial bagi mereka. Itu adalah tempat saat Seungwoo tahu kalau ia menyukai Seungsik saat itu juga. Sedangkan bagi Seungsik, itu adalah tempat di mana ia menekadkan diri untuk lebih terbuka dengan orang asing demi kehidupannya. Dan saat ini, mereka kembali makan di tempat ini untuk membuka hal lain.

Seungwoo kira suasana mereka akan terasa sedikit canggung hari itu. Tapi di luar dugaan, Seungsik tampak lebih rileks dan kalem dari yang ia kira, seolah pembicaraan soal “yang terakhir” menguap begitu saja seiring habisnya makanan yang mereka pesan. Mereka bahkan sempat tertawa, bernostalgia tentang masa lalu mereka, mengenang bagaimana mereka dulu hingga saat ini.

“Tapi beneran deh, aku dulu takut sama _hyung_ ,” kata Seungsik.

“Hah? Aku ngga gigit juga,” protes Seungwoo.

Seungsik tertawa. “Ya kalau gigit, sih udah pasti aku duluan yang kabur,” balas Seungsik. “Apa ya? _Hyung_ itu… tatapannya agak mengintimidasi? Ngga tau deh, pokoknya itu yang aku rasain.”

“Emang aku kalau liatin orang kayak gini?” tanya Seungwoo lalu menatap Seungsik tajam dengan cara yang “main-main” yang membuat pemuda itu kembali tertawa.

“Ngga! Duh, pokoknya hyung itu dulu kesannya kayak ngga mau ngomong sama aku!”

“Itu bukannya kamu, ya?” kata Seungwoo balik. “Dulu aku malah bingung kalau mau ngomong duluan. Makanya kalau ketemu kamu bawaannya canggung mulu,” keluh Seungwoo.

“Emang aku dulu sediem itu?” tanya Seungsik.

“Banget. _You’re really a quite person_ sampe aku bingung kok bisa kamu keterima jadi penyiar,” jelas Seungwoo. “Kamu nyogok produser , ya?” canda Seungwoo.

“Dih, mending duitnya buat aku jajan,” balas Seungsik. “ _But, really, hyung… you’re the one who make this_ Kang Seungsik. Aku ngga tahu apa jadinya kalau aku ngga ketemu hyung, yang maksa aku buat nyobain jajan di Seoul dari ujung ke ujung, yang ngajakin jalan-jalan random ke Sungai Han tengah malem padahal hyung ngga suka digigit nyamuk, yang tetep maksain diri buat siaran pas sakit meskipun ujung-ujungnya aku juga siaran sendiri…”

“Kamu tuh muji apa ngejek sih…”

Seungsik terkekeh. “Aku muji, kok. Kalau ngga ada _hyung_ … aku kayaknya masih di situ-situ aja. Kejebak sama masa lalu sambil liatin orang-orang lewat gitu aja,” kata Seungsik tulus. “Makasih, buat semuanya. _I’m really greatful to meet you._ ”

Seungwoo meresa telinganya memanas. Ia jadi tidak tahan untuk menatap wajah Seungsik yang tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. “Ngga adil,” katanya. “Harusnya aku yang bilang gitu, kan hari ini? Harusnya aku yang nyatain semuanya hari ini.”

Tanpa ia duga, Seungsik tersenyum lebar. _“Then, say it now?”_

Seungwoo tidak ingat jika berbicara rasanya sesusah ini. Namun pemuda di depannya ini tersenyum menunggunya untuk mengatakan apapun itu.

Rasanya berat, bagaimana pun juga ini yang terakhir.

“Ini keempat kalinya aku ngomong kayak gini…” ujar Seungwoo pelan. “Aku ngga tau kamu nganggep aku kayak gimana, tapi perasaanku jauh lebih dari itu dan ngga pernah berubah sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Aku ngga ngerti caranya menyerah, makanya aku selalu bilang tiap tahun. Aku ngga peduli kamu mau liat aku sebagai orang yang naif atau bucin, _but this feeling is real and I really love you_ , Sik.” Seungwoo berhenti sejenak, menatap wajah pemuda di depannya. Ia bertanya-tanya ekspresi apa yang sedang ia buat saat ini. “But as I said before, this is the last time, aku ngga mau ganggu kamu lebih dari ini. _So…_ ” Seungwoo berdehem pelan lalu mengambil kedua tangan Seungsik untuk digenggam.dan itu membuat Seungsik terkekeh. _“Can I be yours? And will you be mine?”_

Seungsik tersenyum, membalas genggaman tangan Seungwoo yang dingin. Menyadari bagaimana perasaan Seungwoo selama empat tahun terakhir ini adalah sebuah perasaan yang tulus. Begitu juga dengan perasaannya terhadap Seungwoo selama ini. Meski membutuhkan waktu selama empat tahun, tapi Seungsik tahu ini semua bukanlah kesia-siaan.

“ _Thank you for waiting for me, hyung. I love you,_ ” ucap Seungsik tulus.

Dan itu lah jawaban yang Seungwoo tunggu.

**Author's Note:**

> Semoga prompter menyukai fic ini. Maaf kalau terasa kurang atau ngena :"). Untuk readers, terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini, semoga kalian menyukainya :)


End file.
